


Found family

by ThatsrightZoeyeyye



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 (but i'm cheating a little bit) [5]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Found Family, Jemilla's time with the Neanderthals, Prompt:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/pseuds/ThatsrightZoeyeyye
Summary: Jemilla was braiding her daughter's hair. That was something her old tribe hadn't known, one more reason to love being with the Neanderthals.





	Found family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).

> No Jazzalil this time! There were two prompts on the discord server this week, and I decided to do both, because I have a bit of time on my hands. This one is for "found family". It's very small, I just wanted to write a couple hundred words. Enjoy :)

Jemilla was braiding her daughter's hair. That was something her old tribe hadn't known, one more reason to love being with the Neanderthals.

They had made her the leader of the tribe, accepted her, and loved her. They had all married her, held her hands as they had led her to their village. They had taught her some of their art, like braiding hair. She felt so much better with them.

She did miss her old tribe. She missed them like you missed a friend you'd known since you were a child, but were slowly drifting away from. They had admired her, maybe, but never listened to her with so much interest like Claire did, with that peaceful smile on her face and that glow in her eyes. Never helped her feel better, given her advice and held her in their arms as she cried, like Clark did, a thoughtful expression on his face, his voice soothing, always there. Never done chores or made effort, told her to sit down and rest while they helped around, like her children did. Never given her a fancy hat, even though she was sure Ducker would have if she had asked. Never made her feel like part of a family instead of a babysitter.

She missed them, but tried not to. She was happy with the Neanderthals. She felt overwhelmed with all the love they were giving her, and the attention, the respect, the way they simply _cared._ She had a family. It didn't matter that she had come as an adult, they had adjusted their daily lives to make her feel welcome.

If she had to stay with them until she died, she'd be okay with that.


End file.
